


Enjoy The Silence

by lisachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius have been out all night on Sirius' evil flying motorbike, and none of them bothered to tell Remus why or what they were going to do out on their own for all that time at the risk of their own lives. Which is why, knowing at the end of the night they'll probably take refuge at the Shrieking Shack, Remus waits for them there, ready to question them on their whereabouts.<br/>He should've been ready for something else, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My extraordinarily late reading of the Harry Potter series continues! This time, with JKR's short story about James and Sirius and the latter's motorbike -- or should I say JKR's short story about the policemen who chased them? *snorts*  
> I won't conceal I wasn't exactly happy with how Rowling has decided to tell this particular story -- I realize you don't wanna write about the Marauders, woman, you don't have to rub it on my face! --, but at the same time I was enchanted with the description she had made of James and Sirius and with them being such idiots. I needed to write a sequel of that story, a sequel that dealt with what really counted -- and so I wrote this.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3  
> (This short story was written for [maridichallenge @ lj](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)'s first Fallo Felice Fest (which roughly translates as "Make Him/Her Happy Fest"), which made the community write 24 or more ficlets to be unveiled from the 1st to the 24th of December. My prompt was "threesome" -- did I nail it?)

There were three things Remus knew, and he tried to remember them all the time – more, he tried to live by them, as if they were rules, because on living by them depended his chances not to get crushed by the crazy mess he had found himself sort of unwillingly involved with.

First thing was Sirius and James were joined at the hip, and there was no taking them apart. Wherever one was, the other was too, or would be shortly. Remus had once dared to ask Sirius if there was even the slightest chance to go out on a date on their own, and at the mere mention of that James had started looking at him with such watery eyes, crying “Moony! You don’t _love_ me?!”, that Remus had just decided it was wiser to drop the matter entirely and just resign to a lifetime of triple dates – it was easier like that.

Second thing was they were both crazy. There was no adventure, no matter how dangerous, they wouldn’t recklessly dive head first in. Be it flying across London balancing themselves on one foot on their brooms or take that evil motorcycle of Sirius’ and enchant it to swim underwater for a late night visit to the bottom of the river Thames, they would do it, as long as there was a high enough chance to get killed while doing it. To each their own hobbies, Remus thought, he couldn’t expect everyone’s favorite hobby to be reading like it was for him.

Third and last thing was, whenever they were done with whatever crazy suicidal plan they had for the night, the Shrieking Shack was where they would go.

Which was ultimately why he was there too, waiting for them to be back.

He could never get the timing quite right, that much was true, so he always ended up waiting for an hour or more at the Shack before they finally deigned themselves to show up, but eventually they always showed up, and that was all Remus was waiting for.

It was almost 2 a. m. when he finally heard the rumble of the motorbike approaching in the night, quickly followed by those two idiots’ voices as they laughed and howled down the path to the Shack, pretending to be ghosts. 

He stood up, wand in hand, and crossed his arms over his chest, staring scoldingly at the door. The voices got louder, soon enough he started hearing the soft thumping of their feet on the creaky wooden floor and in a matter of seconds there they were, in all their scruffy glory, slamming the door open and barging in the room, laughing uncontrollably about something Remus didn’t even want to fathom.

“The faces of those poor blokes,” Sirius laughed, shaking his head, long black hair falling everywhere on his face and shoulders, “I thought they would die, have an heart attack right there and then.”

“Don’t joke about it, Pads,” James laughed too, his hair even messier than they usually were, the wind having passed its invisible ruffling fingers through those pitch black locks as they flight towards the Shack, “One day it’s gonna happen and we’re gonna be in for a world of trouble.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what you need, a dead Muggle on your slate, so you can say goodbye to your promising Auror career,” Sirius joked, and started laughing louder when he saw James’ horrified expression.

“Me! An Auror! That’s simply insulting, Padfoot, insulting!”

“Are you two done, already?” Remus finally interrupted them, speaking loud enough to make sure they could hear him despite their laughter. 

They turned instantly to stare at him, and they both looked like the perfect picture of two messy puppies just caught wreaking mayhem while they thought no one was looking.

“Remus!” Sirius said, throwing his arms up in the air, “You’re here! What an amazing, unexpected surprise!”

“It never happens!” James echoed, mimicking the same gesture, “How long did you wait this time? I left food for you, did you find it?”

“I would gladly change you into a smelly frog,” Remus threatened him, waving the wand at him, “You’re lucky the cake was good.”

“I made it with my own two hands!” James said, beaming, “And my wand!”

“Then I don’t wanna know what you put in it.”

“You’re wise,” James said, nodding slowly, “That was a wise answer.”

“He’s the wisest of us all,” Sirius smiled charmingly, closing the distance between himself and Remus to kiss him on his lips, “The fact that he’s my boyfriend being the only concession he grants to insanity.”

“Back off me, if you don’t wanna be changed into a smelly frog too,” Remus bumped him on his head, stepping back in a quick, fluid movement and trying not to laugh when Sirius whined at the lack of kissing that ended up causing. “Where have you been?”

“Let’s see,” James said pensively, “Going over baby names?”

“We settled on Elvendork,” Sirius nodded emphatically.

“It’s unisex, you know?”

“Shut up, both of you,” Remus cut them out with a long, annoyed groan. “Glad to see you finally decided to get married and start a family, ridding the rest of the world of two problems at once. Be happy and bring forth men-children only.”

“And even if they’re female, we’re still gonna call them Elvendork. That’s the beauty of it!”

“Yeah, I got it the first time, James,” Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aw, come on, Moony,” Sirius smiled, passing an arm over his shoulders, “Don’t be so glum. And don’t quote Shakespeare on us, no one likes a know-it-all.”

“I’m not a know-it-all,” Remus protested, his cheeks turning vaguely redder, “I’m just not an illiterate ass like you.”

“Aw,” James’ whole face seemed to melt downwards in the most theatrical sad expression Remus had ever witnessed on a human face, “Moony doesn’t love us anymore. I’m heartbroken.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You can’t deny that, Prongs,” Sirius shook his head.

“You’re an idiot too, Sirius!” Remus yelled, moving away from him, “Now stop joking and tell me where you’ve been all night.”

“Oh, come on…”

“I’m waiting!”

“Uh-oh,” Sirius backed away, moving closer to James and pretending to be whispering to him while, in fact, he was speaking more than loud enough for Remus to hear too, “Mrs. Lupin’s here.”

“Ah!” James covered his face with both his hands, leaving his fingers parted as wide as he could to see through the gaps between them, “Sirius! I’m scared!”

“I’m gonna curse you both to the fourth generation.”

“Chances are there won’t even be a second, for me,” Sirius grinned, “Remember? Having a thing for boys and all.”

“Yeah,” Remus snorted, blushing a little, “And yet there you were, picking names with him.”

“Ah, so you’re jealous!” Sirius said, his whole face lighting up, “Don’t worry, Moony, the name doesn’t have to be for a baby. Could be for something else.”

“Like maybe a cat?” James suggested.

“Oh, no, not cats,” Sirius made a face, shaking his head, “I hate cats.”

“One could say you’re a dog person, as a matter of fact,” James nodded, giving way to another loud laughter from Sirius.

“Can you just _stop_ babbling?!” Remus finally said, annoyed, “You still haven’t told me what you were out for! Should I be worried?”

None of them answered, but Sirius cast a quick glance at James, who looked back at him and nodded slightly, and that gaze was sign of two things, and two things alone: first, yes, Remus should be worried about what they had been doing outside; and second, he should be more worried about what they were planning on doing right now.

He backed off, frowning, his wand pointed at them. “You be good boys, now,” he said, trying to sound threatening enough.

Sirius didn’t look fazed by it, and just moved forward, sporting a mischievous smile that barely curled his lips upwards. Remus knew that smile. It always meant trouble, especially when Sirius was coming closer. “Come on, Moony,” he said in a soft, low voice, “Don’t be a party-pooper, now. We were just out having some fun. We can have fun inside too.”

“Your fun is making trouble,” Remus said, backing off until his shoulders hit the wall, “Don’t come any closer.”

“Why?” Sirius continued, daring him to react, “What will you do if I don’t stop?”

“I swear I’ll cast a spell on you,” Remus said, his voice a little shaky, “I’ll turn you into something disgusting,” he was babbling, he knew that, and he should’ve kept an eye on James, one should never took his eyes off James ‘cause one could never, _never_ know what James would be up to, “Something like… like a cockroach,” Sirius just smiled at him, moving away his wand with his hand, “Or something like that.”

“Or,” he just said, leaning in, “You could stop fussing about. And let me kiss you.”

 _Oh_ , Remus thought as Sirius’ lips touched his own. And then _oh_ again, but it was a whole different kind of _oh_ , when he remembered James was still there.

“Oh, no,” he protested, trying to back away, “No, not again.”

“It’s Christmas!” James said, cheerfully throwing his arms up in the air again. He was closer than he had been last time Remus had looked at him. He could’ve sworn that had to have been done by magic. 

“It most definitely is not,” Remus said grimly, glaring at him.

“It feels like it,” James answered, smiling joyfully as he always did. There was never an ounce of malice in James’ hazel eyes, they always looked so pure that even when he had done something really horrible you could never be quite sure if he had intended to do it or if things had just gotten out of hand and he just didn’t have enough brain to really feel sorry about it. That was why all his mischiefs went unpunished, and that was why everyone was weak to that look, to those eyes. And this, summed with his outrageous, disarming handsomeness, was dangerous. “Come on, Moony, just a kiss. Sirius said I could.”

“Sirius didn’t.”

“I’m saying it now,” Sirius said, smiling softly as he kissed his way down Remus’ neck, making him shiver, “Don’t you wanna play along, Remus? You know you’ll like it, in the end.”

“That’s…” Remus breathed in and out slowly, closing his eyes to the touch of Sirius’ lips, “That’s not the point.” Although if someone had asked him what the point was then, he wouldn’t have known what to answer.

“You’re so mean,” James whined, pretending to be hurt when he tried to kiss Remus and he simply turned his face, “You don’t love me at all.”

“I do love you, James, that is the only reason why I haven’t killed you yet,” Remus said, turning back to look at him.

That was a rookie mistake, really.

James’ lips covered his own instantly, and it was too late to move away again. He tried to protest, pushing a hand against James’ chest, but he just took advantage of his parting lips to kiss him deeper, pressing him against the wall. 

Remus should have known better. It had been more than a month already since they had done it like that, it was bound to happen, he should’ve known that, given an opportunity, James and Sirius would’ve taken it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, of course. They both knew him to well to make it anything less than outstandingly pleasant. It was just that they used it as a weapon, used it to shut him up whenever they didn’t want to answer his questions, and though Remus knew – he wasn’t a fool, he knew – that most of the times they really were out just having fun and not bringing forth the end of the world by means of potentially fatal dark magic, those were the only times Remus felt left behind, when James and Sirius went out on their own, and he wanted to be a part of it, if anything by hearing their tales about it. 

“You’re the mean ones…” he whispered when James let him, moving his lips from his mouth to his neck, “You never tell me anything.”

“I’ll tell you something,” James said, speaking against his skin, “You taste good.”

Remus shivered and closed his eyes as he felt James’ lips part and then close around his pulse point, sucking gently at it.

“I’ll tell you something else,” Sirius added, holding his face in his hands and looking at him straight in the eyes as he leant in to kiss him, “I want to fuck you.”

Remus moaned at the mere mention of it, oceans stirring in his stomach as he felt one of James’ hands travel down his body, aiming for his crotch. He loved it when Sirius talked dirty to him. There was something glinting in his eyes whenever he did it, something dark, dangerous, almost threatening, something that made Remus melt like candle wax, that made him want to surrender to him completely. 

And the way James touched him, the way his fingers easily slipped past the waistband of his pants, diving in, reaching for some skin, the way James’ hands seemed to know him by heart always left him at a loss, a loss of words, a loss of ways to try and tame him, to try and push him away. His hands knew how to command Remus’ body, how to submit it, and it had been like that right from the start, from the very first time Remus had let James touch him, it had always been glorious, to the point of Remus having to ask himself – did Sirius share me with him even before I knew it?, did James already know me, from Sirius words, from his tales, had he told him everything already before pushing me towards him?, or is this just James being James, turning into gold everything he touched, unnervingly perfect James, that always had a way with everything?

“Can we move on the bed?” James asked, looking up at Sirius, “Standing is tiring.”

“Is no one going to ask my opinion about this?” Remus sighed, resting his head back against the wall. 

They both chuckled, looking at him. Then Sirius spoke, his hand resting against Remus’ crotch, in the very same spot occupied by James’ hand. “I think we already know it,” he said. Remus couldn’t argue with that.

He just followed them, as he always did. It felt good to do that, safe, even, it felt right. Most of the time he tried not to think about himself having a rightful place right in between them, it felt weird and awkward, but then things like that happened and he had to face it, that it was true, that Sirius and him were great together and that his relationship with James was awesome to say the least, but the full potential of their trio was only reached when he found himself there, in their arms, between them – linking them together.

James settled behind him, his back against the headboard. The bed wasn’t comfortable – it creaked and the mattress was too thin, filled with springs that kept tearing through the fabric and pinch them in their sides at the worst of moments – but resting against his chest Remus could barely notice. He smelled wild, like the river, and Remus closed his eyes and leaned against him, tilting his head backwards, exposing his neck for his lips. 

“Fuck, you look gorgeous,” Sirius whispered under his breath, palming Remus through his clothes. When Remus opened his eyes to look at him – sexy, scruffy Sirius, tangled hair falling everywhere, the line of his neck disappearing underneath the collar of his t-shirt and those dark gray, shiny eyes staring at him as if he was a prey to hunt – he noticed he was touching himself too. “James, kiss him,” he said, “I love it when you do it.”

James smirked mischievously, leaning in to place a soft, half-open kiss on Remus’ neck. “Your boyfriend’s bossy,” he said, “And demanding.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Remus exhaled, turning his face to rub his nose against James’ neck – didn’t care if that made him look like a needy kitten, he didn’t give a fuck about it right then.

James held his chin between his fingers, helping him to turn some more, and then covered his lips with his own. It was a different kiss, now, different than the one he had stolen from him but a few minutes before. Remus gave in to it completely, parting his lips, welcoming James’ tongue in his mouth. He tasted like Butterbeer and chocolate – he was intoxicating. And he was kissing him to make a show out of it, keeping his lips parted so that Sirius could watch, watch their tongues as they ran one against the other, watch their lips as they brushed wetly. The kiss was about them, because James loved contact and wanted it with Remus, but it was mostly about Sirius, because he had asked for it, and the thought, instead of being upsetting, instead of making Remus jealous, instead of making him angry that he was being used as a prop though he knew he really wasn’t, was strangely comforting, it just fit with what they were, with their special connection, something Peter was at times jealous of, but that was the very reason why they were there, now, and Peter wasn’t. That Peter didn’t know any of this, and if he did he didn’t want to have anything to do with it. While the three of them kept asking it from one another, as if they had a right to it.

Remus moaned louder when he felt the warmth of Sirius’ hand against his own erection – that was the only reason he actually realized he had been undressed, James’ kiss had distracted him too much. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him as he jerked him off slowly. “Why did you stop?” Sirius asked with a soft smile, his thumb drawing circles around the head of Remus’ cock. 

“Because how am I supposed to go on kissing him when you’re doing that to me?” Remus whined again, and then turned to look at James, apologetically, “Not that I didn’t like it…”

“I know,” James laughed, holding him in his arms, “I know. Don’t worry.” Then he kissed him on his neck again, his hands traveling slowly down Remus’ chest and tummy, stopping at his crotch. “Move away, Pads, let me take care of it,” he said. Sirius stopped jerking Remus off immediately, and Remus let out a disappointed groan, his body already aching for release. James laughed and shut him up with another half kiss. “Don’t be whiny,” he said, “I’m working for you.”

Remus only knew what he meant the moment he felt his hands dive between his thighs, helping him part them. He was exposing him for Sirius, and when he felt his fingers barely rubbing against his opening he knew he was getting him ready for Sirius, and if the thought had on Sirius an effect that was even half as intense as the one it was having on Remus, then he didn’t have trouble explaining the soft strangled whimper that escaped his lips the moment his eyes focused on the movement of James’ fingers between his buttocks.

He just couldn’t help it, Remus thought as he moaned through the shocks of pleasure James’ skillful hands caused him, wanting them both, reveling in them giving pleasure to one another. Sirius never talked about it, and even during nights like those, when it simply happened, he treated it as a joke, as something weird and fun he could easily do without of, if he had to, but it really wasn’t. There was no joke. And he could have never done without it. 

“Are you ready?” James breathed in his ear. Remus settled better against him, feeling his erection press hard against his back, and then nodded. James nodded too, helping him slide down his body, getting him with his back on the mattress. “That’s better,” he said, and then looked up at Sirius. “What are you waiting for?”

Sirius whimpered again, as if struggling to tear his eyes off the perfect picture they made. “I don’t even know,” he said, and James laughed. But Remus didn’t, because he knew, instead.

Sirius pushed himself between his legs, keeping his back straight, is knees firmly planted against the mattress. This wouldn’t have been a slow one, one of those times in which he’d take his time, he’d move softly, thrust smoothly. This was gonna be fierce, and crude, and raw. And Remus was gonna like it.

He threw his head back when he felt the burning pain radiating from his stretched opening washing over his whole body. He moaned and hissed and James touched his lips with his fingers, shushing him. “We don’t want the people to start thinking weird things about the ghosts living in here, do we?” he asked in a short laughter, and Remus whined, turning his head to press his face against his thigh. 

“There are no ghosts in here,” he whispered, breathing heavily, “Yet.”

“Don’t be grim, love,” Sirius said, thrusting harder inside him, making his whole body shakes, “Doesn’t become you.”

“And you know a lot of what’s becoming and what isn’t, don’t you?” Remus answered in a low growl.

Sirius laughed, stroking his hips, his thumbs drawing circles on his skin. “Pureblood, born and raised, you forgot that?”

“You make it easy to forget,” Remus moaned, parting his legs wider to welcome him deeper, “Everything from your upbringing to what my name is, actually,” he confessed.

James chuckled, his fingers passing slowly through Remus hair. He was horny, Remus knew it, but he was doing everything in his power to keep it hidden, and suddenly the detail infuriated him. He tried to turn more, rubbing his face against the hardness at James’ crotch. “No, Remus, don’t,” James said sweetly, stroking his cheek, “You don’t have to, you know?”

“Take it out,” Remus said curtly, “I want it.”

It was Sirius’ turn to laugh, as he thrusted a little harder inside of him to reward him for his answer. “Are you gonna deny him, Prongs?” he asked.

Remus felt his chest swell with pride when he saw James blush. It wasn’t easy to embarrass him.

“All right, then,” he said. Remus followed the movements of his hands as they closed around the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it upwards. Sirius even slowed down his thrusts, and Remus was unsure of the reason behind it. Was it because he wanted to make it easier for Remus to enjoy it, or was it because he himself wanted to be able to enjoy it thoroughly?

Either way, when James took off his t-shirt nothing made any sense anymore. He was tan and muscular, his biceps, swelling with every movement he made, were hypnotic, and one could follow the veins down his forearms like roads to the end of the world. Everything in him was sexy, the way he moved, the perfect texture of his skin, the defined lines of his muscles, how big his shoulders were despite him having started to be a pretty underdeveloped child on their first year at Hogwarts, even the way his glasses got tangled in the collar of his t-shirt, and then in his hair, even the clumsy smile with which he freed them and put them back on his nose, even that was sexy, and whatever the case was, if Sirius wanted to make him enjoy the stripping or if he wanted to enjoy it himself, Remus could understand, he could totally, completely understand.

James bared his erection soon after that, and upon seeing it Remus could only think he wanted it. His early teenage years had been pretty confusing and Sirius and James had never made them any easier, but one thing he had always been sure of – James’ charm wasn’t entirely sexual, even when sex was involved, there was something else about him, something in the shimmer of his hazel eyes, in those constantly ruffled hair of his, in the way his lips parted and then curled in a smile that seemed to involve only one corner of his mouth, something in all of that, that made him desirable to both boys and girls with no distinction.

That something Sirius had fell in love with all those years ago.

That something that made Remus want to have James on himself whenever there was the chance.

“Come on then, Moony,” James said, moving closer to him, “Didn’t you want it?”

He did. 

He parted his lips, looking up at James, locking eyes with him. He kept staring into his eyes as James pushed his erection inside his mouth, and he was so busy adapting to the shape of it, the taste of it, to the glitter of pure pleasure shining in James’ eyes, that he barely heard the muffled “fuck” escaping Sirius’ lips, and only started feeling him inside again when he started thrusting harder than before, pounding inside him forcefully enough to make the whole bed creak and shake, the header slamming against the wall, the loud banging noise echoing freely all throughout the house and the wrecked property outside of it. 

He kept his lips closed tight around James’ cock, welcoming his pushes as deep inside his mouth as he possibly could when he started moving. And it was pleasant, it felt good. They were filling him up, them both, together. It was special, it was theirs, in a way no one else could ever understand, in a way nothing could threaten. Years could pass, but as long as they were alive they’d always have that. 

He started moaning again when James reached down, wrapping his fist around his erection. Pleasure started pooling in his underbelly, warm and growing like the tide, and his moans vibrated all around James’ hardness, pushing him towards his climax. He came with a muffled groan, pulling out his cock seconds before coming all over Remus’ face. He grimaced, but didn’t really mind. He licked James’ come off his lips and looked at him as he did it. James blushed again, and that felt great too.

“Fuck,” Sirius said again. His voice sounded whiny, troubled, even, and Remus looked up at him, worried. But Sirius didn’t need him now, Remus knew that. He was looking at James and his eyes were deep, dark pits of hunger and frustration, and Remus had nothing to do with that, and he had to let James deal with it as he always did. “James,” Sirius called him, his voice breaking, “James, come here.”

“I’m here,” James said instantly, moving on his knees towards him. He stopped by his side, his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, “I’m here, Pads, come on.”

“I’m coming,” Sirius gasped, turning to look at him.

“I know,” James said. One of his hands got lost in the tangled mess of Sirius’ hair, while the other traveled away from his shoulders, down, between Remus’ thighs, over his erection, palming him. “It’s okay, let it go.”

“James—“ Sirius almost sobbed, but his voice was cut short. Whatever he was going to say, James didn’t let him say it. He kissed him hard, one hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, making it impossible for him to move away, and Sirius lost himself completely in that kiss, responding to him hungrily, violently, even, biting at James’ lips, sucking at his tongue, as if he wanted to suck the life out of him through his mouth.

There was something desperately beautiful about them, something scary, perhaps even threatening. The fact that Remus didn’t feel threatened at all being probably one of those concessions he granted to insanity to take a break from his wisdom, every now and then. 

But they were beautiful, and it was hot to look at them kiss, and James’ hand wouldn’t stop stroking him, and Sirius wouldn’t stop thrusting inside him. And Remus liked it, and when he came he did it moaning loudly, letting all the pleasure out. For himself, yes, but for them too, so that they knew, and could be happy with it.

Sirius collapsed on top of him the moment he came too. He was exhausted and he wasn’t alright yet. Remus knew it, that was why he instantly started stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

James knew it too. That was why he wouldn’t even touch him.

They had to walk through narrow openings, Sirius and James. Remus? He could be loud about whatever it was happening to him, whatever he was having with Sirius, whatever they were sharing. Sirius and James couldn’t. They had to hide it out at the Shrieking Shack, in the gaps between reality and dream, where everything felt real enough to touch, but not enough to have to be faced, or addressed.

Their love spoke through silences, and Remus was the one through which they amplified them. So they could hear one another, without uttering one word.

James had been sitting in silence next to them for minutes, already, when Sirius finally inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then spoke. “Ew,” he said, opening his eyes and taking a look at Remus’ face, “Gross.”

“Tell him,” Remus protested, gesturing vaguely towards James, “He did it. And you gave permission, so…”

“Still gross,” Sirius laughed.

“Stop being whiny babies,” James laughed too, reaching out for his wand. “ _Tergeo_ ,” he whispered, cleaning Remus’ face out. 

Remus curled his nose and then touched his face, before turning towards Sirius. “Better?” he asked.

“Better,” Sirius answered with a smile, leaning in to kiss him. He collapsed against him once more soon after that, groaning softly. “I’m too tired to move,” he declared, “We’re sleeping here, tonight.”

“What?!” Remus tried to move from underneath him, something that turned out to be completely impossible when Sirius spelled himself to weigh twice as he already did, locking him in place, “No, come on! It’s dirty and cold and I wanna go back to the dorm, where it’s clean and warm!”

“Nah,” Sirius shook his head, “I’m too tired to move, so we’re staying here.”

James chuckled softly, moving to get off the bed. “Good night,” he said, but Sirius stopped him, his fingers closing quickly around his wrist.

“Don’t go,” he said without looking at him. He didn’t explain, didn’t add anything to that heartfelt plea. It was all in what he didn’t say, in what he kept silent.

James stood there for a moment, searching for Remus’ eyes. When he met them, Remus just nodded. He didn’t want him gone any more than Sirius did.

“Oh,” James said, nodding slowly, “Okay.”

He slipped next to them on the bed, while Sirius lifted the spell and went back to weigh his usual weight, now that he was sure Remus wouldn’t have run away.

They lied down together, James on the right, Sirius in the middle, Remus at his left. No one spoke a single word for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: I know Sirius has no problems with cats -- in Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix he cuddles Crookshanks and doesn't seem to have a problem with him in The Prisoner of Azkaban either. But I wanted to keep the "being a dog person" line -- lame as it is, it's so James I couldn't help it. So I resolved that as a teenager Sirius did indeed hate cats. Then James got one when they moved in together after Hogwarts, and that was how Sirius got over it.  
> Of course they named the cat Elvendork. (And it was a female.) (Not that it mattered.)


End file.
